


With Your Heart, Not Your Eyes

by panthershabit



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV T'Challa (Marvel), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, T'Challa (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: Everything you see is blurry until you find your soulmate. T'Challa finds it difficult getting through life with these rules.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an M'Challa post where everything you see is blurry until you find your one true love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa struggles to understand his blurry vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by an M'Challa AU post, where you can only see everything as blurry until you find your one true love.

Most of the time, curiosity was only temporary. If people were interested in something, they would seek their answer and be happy with the answers they found. But for T’Challa, it was much different. He was always curious about just about everything. Just like his sister, Shuri, who was obsessed with science and technology. But Wakandans were born with automatic curiosity. Since he could remember, T’Challa saw everything in blurry images and nobody could give him an answer as to why. At first, it did not seem like the worst thing in the world – after all his younger sister and his cousin were both sharing the experience of having partial sight. But one night when Erik returned to America for a visit to his father’s grave, he could suddenly see everything clearly and nobody heard the last of it. 

Now, at the age of thirteen, T’Challa still could not see clearly. He could barely make out shapes but he found it easy to identify people he was familiar with, such as one of his father’s protectors Okoye who made him feel much easier about his sight. Because of her efforts, T’Challa found it less difficult to train for the future mantle of the Black Panther. He couldn’t see his father in the suit but the stories T’Challa heard kept him up at night with imagination. In fact, all he could imagine was King T’Chaka’s face when he came home in his panther habit and greeted everyone with a happy tone. But at the same time, he was grateful that he couldn’t see his father’s face the nights T’Chaka stumbled into the palace as either workers or his mother would show great concern for his wounds. No greetings, just worries. 

T’Challa wandered through the palace on his own with no idea of what to do. Okoye was on a mission with his father so he couldn’t spend his boredom training. Looking around, he could make out the shades of gold around the walls and the white pillars as he walked through the hallways that led to the gardens. I wonder what who that is, he thought to himself as he looked at a painting on the wall. If there wasn’t a shiny bronze frame around it, he would have never even guessed it was a painting. He continued to dawdle until he felt the corner of his eye collide with what felt like a palm. Before he could do anything, his body lost balance and he fell hard on the ground as something smashed next to him. It felt painful to land so awkwardly but it felt even worse to be laughed at, especially in front of everyone. 

“Prince T’Challa, are you okay?” The worker asked with a panicked tone. She ignored the broken vase she had been moving and focused on helping the smaller boy up and getting him away from the debris. After all, he couldn’t see so she had to ensure that he kept his hands away from the broken shards. T’Challa grunted while she lifted him and heard Erik laughing hysterically with Shuri. Now he did not care about any pain he may have endured but instead found more harm to his reputation. “My prince, stay still, I must check for any cuts...” 

Despite his best efforts to get away, the worker tried to calm him down and check if he was okay. All he wanted to do was leave but she wouldn’t let him. Erik yelled a few teasing jabs such as ‘clumsy ass’ and ‘watch your step’ which further embarrassed him. But soon the teasing ceased and so did the laughing – T'Challa knew exactly the reason. She walked to them and T’Challa could just make out her figure walking over to Erik’s blurry image. 

“What have I told you about making fun of T’Challa?” Ramonda asked sternly, T’Challa could feel the serious expression she had on her face. 

“Sorry, Auntie...sorry T’Challa...” Erik mumbled. 

“And you Shuri, you still have blurred sight so you should not be laughing. Have more sympathy for your brother, you would not like it if he laughed at you or mocked you.” 

Shuri’s head plopped down like Erik’s and she looked apologetic. 

“Sorry Mother...sorry brother...” 

The two kids left T’Challa and Ramonda alone, who dismissed the worker and thanked her for checking on T’Challa. His eyes began to dampen and he couldn’t control the crying that occurred after. Ramonda brought him in for a hug as he covered his face and she scratched the top of his head while comforting him. Usually, he would only be silent during times like this but as he grew older, he felt more shame in his situation despite the fact there were many people like him. T’Challa ached to know what his family looked like. What Wakanda looked like. He felt like it wasn’t fair, especially with his cousin seeing everything clearly before him. 

“Why can I not see? Nobody will ever tell me why, not even N’Jadaka!” T’Challa sobbed. 

“My son, do not worry. The reason why N’Jadaka will not tell you is that he does not know himself. Sit over here with me.” 

Ramonda led T’Challa to the grass and sat with him. She admired his curiosity of the grass, seeing blurry patches of green between his fingers. 

“Every Wakandan goes through this, T’Challa. I know you feel as if an injustice has been done to you but it is simply fate. When you were born, just like everyone else, you were born with blurred sight. I went through this too when I was a child, and even as a young adult. When I met your father, I could see clearly – I remember the day like it was yesterday.” 

T’Challa scrunched his nose and looked at her with great confusion. 

“So...I have to meet a girl who likes me?” 

Ramonda smiled and looked at the sky with him. 

“It could be a girl, it could be a boy, you won’t have a choice of who it is. Once you find your soulmate, you will see everything clearly. But there’s no telling who is your soulmate so only destiny can arrange that meeting.” 

Once he had that clarification it made T’Challa feel better. At least now he knew what to expect, but something crossed his mind that made him frown. His mother noticed it once she turned her head and squeezed his shoulder gently. 

“What is wrong, T’Challa? You know it is perfectly normal for a man to be soulmates with another man. You do not need to be afraid of what we or anybody thinks.” 

Although it wasn’t on his mind it did give him comfort knowing if he was to be partnered with another boy he wouldn’t face any backlash. But what he was thinking about was much more worrying. 

“It is not that. What if I never find my soulmate? Will I always be like this, will I die like this?” 

It hurt Ramonda to hear her son think like this but she couldn’t lie to him. Some Wakandans did fail to find their soulmates before death, or when it was too late. But she knew her son would be different. 

“I will not lie to you my son, there is a small possibility. But I know you will find your soulmate when the time is right. Do you want to know why?” 

“Why?” 

“Because you are just like your father. Whether you can see everything or nothing, you will never stop looking for an answer. You are a fighter, and I know you will keep on fighting until you find your soulmate. Keep your chin up, T’Challa. Bast will guide you through this.” 

T’Challa smiled and hugged his mother tightly, happy and more than content with what he heard. For the rest of the day, T’Challa walked gleefully through the palace. He was going to see everything in clear sight one day.


	2. Vienna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa feels uneasy about his father's speech, and Erik tries to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dramatic chapter with some bonding and comfort, I hope it worked well.

A lot had changed since the conversation with his mother about soulmates. A lot had also happened since that day. But one thing that continued to be consistent was the blurry images that haunted his eyes. It frustrated T’Challa that he had not yet found his soulmate but he knew it wasn’t long until he did – the number of civilians he greeted was growing large so sooner or later he would encounter his perfect match. Now he was in his chambers with his cousin, Erik, and he couldn’t keep still. 

“Stop movin’, I’m trying to tie this...” 

T’Challa rolled his eyes and sighed at those words. 

“I can do this myself, N’Jadaka,” T’Challa insisted. Despite growing up with his partial sight T’Challa proved himself to be more than capable of doing whatever he wanted but his overprotective cousin didn’t seem to think that. Erik believed in T’Challa but he also knew that whether T’Challa liked it or not, he was at some form of disadvantage. 

“I know, T. I’m only doing this because I didn’t want you to pick that other ugly tie,” Erik smiled and T’Challa laughed after. At first, T’Challa feared that they would not be able to have this bond once T’Chaka had brought Erik back to Wakanda but once T’Challa apologized on his father’s behalf Erik knew he could not hold a grudge. He had never gotten to see N’Jobu’s face but neither had T’Challa with his father up to this day. So, for once when somebody told him they knew how it felt, he knew it was true. 

The prince was in dire need of a change in mood too. Today was the day King T’Chaka would address the Avengers and the Sokovia Accords but T’Challa felt uneasy for the entire week prior to the day. He couldn’t put his finger on it but something wasn’t right and he tried to find something behind all of this but came up short. 

His following frown after the laughter deemed it plausible for Erik to be concerned. 

“Look...I know you’re worried about today but I promise you nothing will happen. I’ve...we’ve been training for this our entire lives. Not just to protect ourselves, but to protect our king.” 

Though T’Challa agreed with him he saw a difference. He and Erik weren’t exactly the same type of protectors. Erik had won the mantle of the Black Panther, something that helped further their bond as T’Challa felt like a disappointment and Erik ensured him he wasn’t. During their time training, Erik had learned different moves and had access to technology only the Black Panther could access. In T’Challa’s mind, his cousin could provide better protection of his father than his own son could. 

But he refused to take that out on Erik. He had come to terms with how his father died, so T’Challa would come to terms with how things had worked out. 

“You’re right.” T’Challa nodded and followed Erik out of the room.

“I usually am.” 

***

The Vienna International Centre was beautiful to Erik. Something about the whole atmosphere allured him but for T’Challa he kept his mind focused while having a good time. T’Chaka walked in the middle with Erik on his left side and T’Challa on his right while greeting everybody. Erik wore a sleek black suit whereas T’Challa had an all-dark navy suit on but despite the color clash they looked perfect by T’Chaka’s side. Erik broke away from them to answer a call and when T’Challa looked outside of a window he tried to get a view of the environment. He didn’t get much in return for his efforts. 

As T’Chaka showed his support for the Sokovia Accords during his speech, Erik had finally returned after doing one last evaluation of the building. His voice sounded agitated, but T’Challa quickly realized he was on a call to somebody. 

“Look I love you too, alright? I just really wanted you to be here, but...” 

T’Challa looked outside the window again but this time he could hear something. Not his cousin’s voice, not his father’s...it sounded like commotion from a far distance. He couldn’t make out what was happening so he approached Erik instead. 

“N’Jadaka-” 

“T, I’m on the phone...” 

“There’s something going on outside.” 

Erik followed T’Challa to the window and although T’Challa couldn’t see what the problem was he was alerted by Erik’s _‘oh shit’_. 

“What is it?” He asked frantically as Erik’s blurry figure ran towards T’Chaka. 

“Everybody get d-” Erik shouted before a monstrous roar erupted. T’Challa heard the windows shatter as well as heat push onto his body as he lost control of where he stood and felt his body fly across the room. Shortly after that everything went to black. 

***

The next time he opened his eyes T’Challa felt rough, battered, definitely bruised. All the commotion in his ears was muffled and with the blurred vision, he had no idea of what was happening. When he first tried to sit up it pained him too much to do so and he fell back to lay flat against the ground again. After a few seconds, he tried again and slowly got to his feet. 

“N’Jadaka?” T’Challa yelled loudly. He could just make out the fires surrounding him but the smoke he inhaled was vicious enough to make him aware of how severe the situation was. He heard someone yell ‘T’Challa!’ and immediately he recognized the voice. Erik ran to him and looked with a panicked expression. 

“T’Challa, are you okay? I can’t find T’Chaka!” 

T’Challa nodded and stumbled with Erik as they searched for their father and uncle. Panicked voices were all T’Challa could hear but he saw one figure stand out, laid on the ground and Erik was quick to run to it. 

“Umalume!"

The younger man dropped to his knees to check on his uncle and held him forward once he saw eyes closed. He called ‘uncle’ many times in Wakandan but got no response which prompted him to check for a heartbeat. It seemed like it could not get any worse until he checked for a pulse and he realized. T’Chaka was dead. 

Despite their differences, despite every bit of history between them, Erik let out a wail for his lost uncle. T’Challa shook his head and began to sob once he understood why Erik was crying. Now T’Challa became the priority so as much as it hurt him Erik broke away from T’Chaka’s corpse to tend to his cousin. 

“Come on T...we need to go...the building's unstable.” 

Now it was T’Challa’s turn to drop to the floor and hold T’Chaka in his arms. He cried to the point he thought his throat would tear and all he could feel was pain. Not from his own body but from the body he held. It took Erik all his power to pull T’Challa away from his father but he managed and dragged T’Challa - who kicked and punched – out of the building. 

An hour had passed and T’Challa remained silent while Erik spoke to the officials. There was no point, he had failed his mission of protecting his uncle and lost said uncle at the same time. Sirens screeched through the streets but all T’Challa could hear was his thoughts. Thinking about how he would never see his father’s face. How all of it could have been avoided if he had seen it first. How it was his fault. 

A blurred pair of legs stopped in front of T’Challa and he didn’t raise his eyes. 

“Look...I’m sorry about your father. He was a good man. I’m Tony St-” 

“I know who you are.” 

Tony sighed and put a hand on T‘Challa’s shoulder but he remained still and kept his eyes down at the ground. 

“I promise you...we will get the guy who did this.” 

“I have already heard one promise today. I do not wish to hear another.” 

Erik noticed Tony talking to T’Challa and interrupted the conversation by removing Tony’s hand from his cousin’s shoulder. 

“Do you know that’s the King of Wakanda’s son? Don’t touch him like he’s your damn friend!” 

A woman approached them and Erik scoffed while rolling his eyes. 

“Great, it’s a fuckin’ party...” 

Tony looked at her and it seemed to defuse her. 

“Natasha, this is T’Challa, T’Chaka’s son. I was just telling him we’ll get the guy who did this.” 

T’Challa stood up and looked up, only to see the blurry environment. His head dropped down to look at his ring and he brushed a fingertip over it to feel it.

“Don’t worry...whether or not I can see his face, I will kill him myself.” 

He walked away from the group and Erik was quick to follow him. He knew T’Challa wouldn’t rest until he got an answer. 

“T’Challa, wait!” 

When he caught up with the darker man and turned him around, he still carried a disturbed, blank expression on his face. 

“It is all my fault...if I could see everything I would have been able to warn Baba before the explosion. Gotten him to cover.” 

Erik pulled him in for a tight hug and let the man sob on his shoulder. 

“It ain’t your fault T. I made you a promise and I broke it.” 

***

In Jabari Land, M’Baku sat bored while playing with his mask. He wanted to understand its significance and see the imagery but he couldn’t. This mask that his parents had designed for the day he wanted to become king of Wakanda could only be touched and worn rather than seen. The Jabari Tribe deserved to be the royal tribe, they were the biggest and strongest fighters out of all the tribes. So regardless of whether or not he could see properly, he was going to be king one day. 

What M’Baku would never know was how he would get his sight. His parents had decided to keep him unaware of soulmates so that he would only focus on how to be a fighter. So for M’Baku, the blurred sight was completely normal. Something he would grow out of one day. He had no clue that all the answers he ever wanted laid the son of a king whose tribe he hated so much. 


	3. Challenge Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Challenge Day, and everyone is concerned about T'Challa. An unexpected challenger emerges to face T'Challa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slow update! And the chapter seems short but that's because I want to get straight to the relationship development in the next chapter. Kudos and feedback are always appreciated :)

Three days later, anguish still plagued the Wakandan prince. His eyes remained to ache after all the tears he shed for his lost father and nothing Erik said could help him. Truth be told the younger man held himself accountable for not identifying the threat. He’d made a vow to his cousin that nothing would go wrong and to see T’Challa’s face once that vow was broken tore him apart. Erik could see the disappointment in his face and it didn’t help that he spoke to nobody apart from his mother, she was the only one who really made him feel safe in a blurred world.

“Mama, I do not know how I will do this, but I must. I know someone will try to challenge the throne with the rightful heir being blind, and Erik insists he will not become king.”

Ramonda had gained her trust of Erik from his hesitance to become king. She always believed that he would focus on that as a child once he was brought into Wakanda but both her and T’Chaka were impressed when he only asked to become the Black Panther. He wanted to hold the mantle and be an inspiration to the brothers and sisters who held no blood relation to him but grew up with the exact same struggles and hardships in life. Once he won the mantle there was never any bad blood between Erik and the Udakus.

“I do not doubt you, my son, I just wish that you think about this. There are multiple tribes who have all been training their warriors for a day like this to come. Whatever you choose to do, I will respect it because no matter what you have done, your father and I have always been proud. He would be happy to see you fight for this the way you are.”

T’Challa gave a weak smile and hugged his mother, holding back the tears prompted from the mention of his father. Ramonda left the man to himself and the silence in the room allowed him to reflect on everything. He may have never got to see his father smile at him but he was going to make him proud whether or not he could see everything clearly.

Later in the day, he trained with Okoye, who he’d watch become a general before his very eyes. He couldn’t exactly see her facial features but he knew she was taller and her voice sounded more threatening every time she voiced her opinions towards criminals. She definitely kept the potentially new monarch on his feet and he became a waterfall of sweat as the intensity increased. She spun to clash her elbow with his face and he blocked it but she swept his leg and he fell hard on the ground.

Visibly annoyed, T’Challa grumbled to himself and Okoye pulled him up.

“My prince, don’t get frustrated. No fight occurs where one party isn’t hit, that is an attack. You are bound to fall on your back but you must ensure you are the one who gets up before your challenger does.”

In agreement to the point made T’Challa nodded and raised his fists again. If he had to train all day, he would.

***

Once they were stood on the rocks it felt more than real. T’Challa’s family all had faith in him but it could only go so far. Erik could not even look T’Challa in the eyes without blaming himself for this. Not only had he failed to keep the previous king alive, his resistance against becoming the new king meant T’Challa was put in the position to fight instead. Shuri looked with fear but in her mind, she knew her brother could do it.

T’Challa stood in the icy cold water and gazed at the crowd around him. Despite his blurred vision he could see the outlines of the waterfalls and found it truly amazing. Breathtaking, even. Zuri was by his side, waiting for everyone to calm down so he could make his announcements and with the entire nation having a dire amount of respect for the elder he did not have to wait long.

“I, Zuri, son of Badu, give to you, Prince T’Challa, the Black Panther!”

With that introduction, the Wakandan raised both his weapon and his shield with heavy enthusiasm and quickly moved down to a kneeling position. He could not see clearly but he heard the spectator’s excitement once his name was announced. He was really as loved as his father was.

Erik nodded in approval and garnered more faith in his cousin when he heard the introduction. He was more than aware of how much this meant to T’Challa and the endless hours of training he committed to just to even the playing field.

“You got this, T...” he whispered to himself and Shuri just picked up on what he was saying. She knew how stressed Erik was about the entire situation but prayed his receding doubts would be proven wrong.

They both watched as Zuri continued to explain what would happen next and once Erik saw his cousin’s powers being stripped away it almost hurt him to watch. T’Challa tried not to convulse as the feeling burned and felt like it was killing him, quickly grunting and panting loudly in front of everyone. Shuri looked away as she could not bear to watch her brother in such pain.

Eventually, the ordeal was over and he stood back up. After Zuri called out for any challengers, none stepped forward and T'Challa was grateful for the level of respect the other tribes had for him. But before he was announced as the new king of Wakanda, a faint chanting noise stole everybody's attention and T'Challa cocked his head in the direction of the sound.

Without seeing the full image, T'Challa already knew who it was. The Jabari Tribe had stayed far away from everyone else but now that it was Challenge Day, of course they'd do this. After all, T'Challa still had blurred vision and the Jabari Tribe were more than aware of that, so it seemed in their favor to train for an opponent with a disadvantage. Once all members of the party were out of the tunnel, a taller man emerged and seemed to be the leader as he wore a ritual mask over his face.

He stood before T'Challa and didn't bother taking the mask off as Zuri looked at him with disapproval.

"M'Baku, what are you doing here?"

The question seemed to bounce off the taller man and he was unbothered.

"It's Challenge Day..." M'Baku began before walking through the water. He kept his back turned to T'Challa and approached the spectators, looking around as if he were disgusted. "We have watched, and listened from the mountains!"

His voice bellowed across the area and veins protruded as he spoke with full power.

"We have watched with disgust as your technological advancements have been overseen by a _child!_ "

M'Baku pointed his staff at the younger girl who seemed nervous and the Dora Milaje around her raised their spears, ready to attack as Ramonda shielded her. But M'Baku had no intention of hurting her. Instead, he simply gave her a berating expression. 

"Who scoffs at tradition!" 

When M'Baku turned, he walked towards T'Challa yet they still did not make eye contact.

"And now you want to hand the nation to this prince..." M'Baku began, stepping towards T'Challa with extreme confidence and he took his mask off, looking T'Challa in the eyes as he prepared to taunt the man about his recent loss. Suddenly, something happened to both of them once their eyes connected and it shocked both of them. Progressively, the image of the man before them slowly began to seem clearer and M'Baku was more than confused. "Who could not...keep his own...father...safe..."

His words slowed down and he couldn't understand what was happening. T'Challa, on the other hand, did. And he was more angry about the fact it was the same man who was insulting him and his father who was slowly bringing his sight together.

"We will not-"

"I accept your challenge, M'Baku," T'Challa interrupted coldly. It seemed like a good thing that he was finally going to be able to see everything clearly, but it was even worse that it had to be this man who was the cause of it. No matter how much he wanted to dispute it, he had to accept nature and he had to find a way for his opponent to accept it as well.

M'Baku was his soulmate.


	4. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'Baku refuses to hear T'Challa's explanations, so T'Challa has to force him to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final 're-telling/modifying the BP story with canon-divergence' chapter, I promise :)

What struck T'Challa as curious was that M'Baku made nothing of the fact he could see everything in clear sight for the first time in his life. Instead, the man was more focused on ensuring that he wasn't distracted and took to a fighting stance as the challenge begun, putting his Gorilla-themed mask on. Erik was the first to notice something odd about his cousin, the way his eyes trailed over M'Baku. 

"Hey, Shuri, look at T'Challa..."

As she did, they both watched as the prince's eyes scanned his opponent and he frowned, observing the weapon in M'Baku's hand.

"What about him? He looks like he's concentrating."

While the Dora Milaje and the Jabari Tribe warriors circled them, M'Baku and T'Challa stared at each other with different intentions. T'Challa wanted to tell M'Baku that they were soulmates, even if it was hard to believe, and that they couldn't fight. But M'Baku wanted to kill T'Challa as quickly as possible and find out why his vision was so different than it was the previous day, and the entirety of his life.

"Let the Challenge... _begin!_ "

As soon as Zuri slammed his staff against the ground, M'Baku immediately raised his knobkerrie and swung it to strike T'Challa's head, which the latter countered by raising his forearm protected with a shield and he shielded his head from impact. Erik's eyebrows raised and his speculations continued.

"Wait...that was a reflex," Erik mumbled to himself. "Can he... _no_. Surely not."

The two continued to brawl and strike each other but none of M'Baku's strikes hit any skin and T'Challa's attempt to spin and slash M'Baku proved futile when M'Baku knocked him to the ground. Frustrated, the Wakandan grunted as he raised from the water to try and hit M'Baku. Going back and forth with the offense, Shuri picked up on what Erik had mentioned earlier.

"Hold on," Shuri started. "N'Jadaka, you might be on to something."

The Dora Milaje and Jabari Tribe warriors moved in closer to close the semi-circle surrounding both of their leaders and T'Challa looked around, avoiding a spear just inches away from him.

"Shit, T'Challa can see!" Erik exclaimed. 

Ramonda heard her nephew shout and looked at him straight away.

"But that means...M'Baku is-"

"His soulmate," Ramonda cut in, concerned. "Surely not?"

"T'Challa trained, but the way his reflexes are acting, and his awareness. He can see everything in its entirety," Shuri said. She was half-excited and half-worried because her brother was still fighting this giant of a man, who happened to be his soulmate. Her, Ramonda, and Erik were all thinking the same thing - what happens now? If either of them died, they'd never see the clear skies again. What would happen if M'Baku survived and lost? He wouldn't listen to T'Challa. This was something none of them could think of a way to deal with.

M'Baku picked up T'Challa with little struggle and began to collide his mask-covered head with T'Challa's, which instantly drew blood. Erik winced and his aunt and cousin grimaced in fear as more blood flew from T'Challa's face. Dazed and confused, he couldn't escape the 'Great Gorilla's' clutch as he squeezed tighter. With his little breath waning away, T'Challa tried to talk to the man.

"M'Baku...wait..." T'Challa grunted, trying to stay conscious. T'Challa couldn't think of any way to break his focus than to do something he guessed he'd have to do in the future if he was to survive, something he'd hope to enjoy. Moving his lips to M'Baku's neck, he - as well as everybody else watching - was left stunned at the prince's actions and it gave T'Challa an opening to clash the bottom of his elbow against M'Baku's mask which cracked it upon impact and the second hit drew blood. With the taller man stunned and grabbing his head to check for blood, T'Challa was dropped onto the ground and M'Baku was maskless.

He instantly thrust the end of his knobkerrie into T'Challa's chest and dug it deeper, making the shorter man wail in pain. But T'Challa held the end of the blade pushing into him and growled.

"Listen to me! We are connected!"

Before he could finish, M'Baku pushed it in further.

"Come on brother!"

"You've got this, son!"

"Go on T!"

With his entire family rooting for him and his sight finally gained, T'Challa built the courage up to pull the end of his soulmate's knobkerrie out of his chest and yelled out loud in pain. He hadn't lived an entire life of confusion and curiosity just for the answer he finally found to kill him. 

Frustrated, M'Baku swung to strike T'Challa again but T'Challa intercepted it, grabbing the handle and pulling M'Baku down so he could deliver a swift kick to knock the giant down, which worked in his favor. The spectators cheered for T'Challa and before M'Baku could get to his feet, T'Challa slid across the water, splashing the man in his face, jumped and wrapped his leg around M'Baku's neck as the two tribes' warriors moved in closer which left them barely any space.

T'Challa rolled them to the edge of the water and had M'Baku in a hold both of them knew he couldn't get out of. But T'Challa also knew how arrogant his soulmate had come across, so he had to explain everything to M'Baku before the man passed out.

"Yield! We are bonded by sight, let me explain!"

"I would rather die!" M'Baku grunted with his last few breaths and practically choking on his own blood.

"Are you not curious as to why you can see everything differently?! We are soulmates, now yield!"

M'Baku blamed it on the hold he was in but he was definitely confused.

"Your people need you! And I need you! _YIELD, MAN_!" T'Challa ordered, barking the last words. M'Baku could barely comprehend the situation but he wanted answers, and his people _did_ need him, so he tapped barely consciously and rolled away from T'Challa, allowing the Jabari Tribe warriors to go to his aid. He gasped out for air and everyone cheered for their new king of Wakanda, the son of the previous monarch. His cousin, sister, and mother were all ecstatic with joy and he looked at his supporters with a wide grin. But before the Jabari warriors could help M'Baku walk away, T'Challa stopped him in his tracks. "M'Baku...you fought with honor."

M'Baku turned and delivered a small, faint smile but that wasn't enough for T'Challa. He approached the injured leader and stood before him, much to the confusion of the onlookers.

"Please, I wish to give you answers to the same confusion you're feeling that I once felt. Tomorrow, please come to Birnin Zana, to the Citadel. I wish to speak with you."

This time, M'Baku was silent and walked away as T'Challa's family watched Zuri announce T'Challa as the king of Wakanda. After all these years, with the mantle of the king and his sight complete, he finally had everything he wanted.

***

"Soulmates...what are they? _Nna_ and _Nne_ never mentioned 'soulmates'..."

M'Baku was muttering to himself, rubbing his index finger against his thumb as he pondered on the topic. He was sat in his throne, albeit it didn't come with the mantle of the king of Wakanda. With two of his guards standing only a short distance away from him by his sides, he looked to the right.

"W'Kanu, do you know of...' _soulmates_ '?" He enquired. The man turned nervously to him and nodded.

"I do, Your Highness. Soulmates are bonded by sight and -"

 _'Bonded by sight'_. M'Baku had heard that before.

_"We are bonded by sight, let me explain!"_

As T'Challa's voice played back in his mind, M'Baku slowly became more obsessed with knowing what exactly soulmates were, and how he hadn't known of them.

"Elaborate. Tell me everything."

As W'Kanu explained how soulmates worked, M'Baku was learning about everything he'd missed out on in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback are always appreciated :)
> 
> Nne & Nna - Mother and Father in Igbo, at least according to different sources.


	5. Nervousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'Baku accepts T'Challa's invitation but has no idea what to do when he gets to the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story :)
> 
> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated.

This was all peculiar to M'Baku. Being clueless about something he should have been taught many years ago. Being a Jabari leader who was welcomed with opened arms into Birnin Zana after all the years of isolation from the other tribes. For the remainder of the night he discovered his soulmate status with the great Panther king, M'Baku remained awake and in a rare moment, anxious, about what was next. 

He feared the Jabari Tribe would not take him seriously if his soulmate was someone whose tribe he'd spoken so poorly of. He knew they wouldn't commit acts of treason but at the same time, a leader was to be respected, not discussed behind his back. His refusal to sleep trailed on to the next day and as the sun rose the temperature remained the same and the breeze was delicate to M'Baku's skin after living a life adapting to the extreme climate. 

Alone, the giant remained in his throne and pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to feel both tired and hungry. Trying to understand all of what had happened proved to be something easier said than done. 

"What to do?" M'Baku murmured to himself. It was difficult to choose - news of the Jabari Tribe's leader accepting T'Challa's invitation would spread fast but M'Baku slowly began to forget about the others and thought about himself. It was him who had been deceived this entire time and regardless of what he chose to do, he was their leader, so they would have to accept it. 

*** 

Bruised and slightly aching, T'Challa sauntered through the Royal Palace as the workers around him prepared the palace for the royal celebration. The first night was given to him which allowed him to rest in pain but now he was preparing himself to attend the ceremonial dinner with his family, friends and staff. It wasn't long before he spotted his cousin stood before a painting of Bast, hands in pocket and lost in thought. 

"N'Jadaka." 

Erik slowly turned around and scoffed. 

"Cuz, what have I told you? I'd prefer Erik." 

His smile proved he wasn't too offended and T'Challa simply nodded with a mutual smile as his hands rested comfortably behind his back. 

"My apologies, _Erik._ I can see you are interested in the Panther Goddess once again." 

T'Challa was referring to Erik's curiosity about Wakanda's religion and how it brought him away from the inner hatred that grew in him. Having someone look over Erik made him feel as if the world had not completely given up on him and whenever he felt confused or hurt he'd pray to Bast. 

"Just thinking about stuff. But hey man, it's crazy you can finally see everything now," Erik grinned, happy for his cousin. "I can't believe your soulmate is _M'Baku_." 

Both of them shared an amused chuckle and T'Challa admitted in his mind that he wasn't so disappointed that his soul partner was M'Baku. The man was tall, handsome and ferocious after all. 

"Neither can I. But it may be what unites Wakanda after all, brings the Jabari from isolation and resolves any conflict between our tribes." 

Erik turned to him and smirked before raising a sole finger. 

"You're still thinking about Wakanda? Bruh, you just got your soulmate after how many years, just think about _this_..." Erik insisted, gently pushing the tip of his finger against T'Challa's heart. "Be happy for yourself." 

"I will be," T'Challa assured. "I will be." 

*** 

Hesitantly, M'Baku lingered outside the entrance to the dining hall. There were multiple thoughts spinning through his mind and the fearless leader was suddenly clueless as to what to say upon his arrival. He'd never felt like this before and quite frankly, it bothered him. M'Baku thought he would have hated the idea of being soulmates with T'Challa once he had an understanding of what it meant or even annoyed at the fact that they would have to be in the same room but instead, he had no idea of how to feel. 

But he couldn't remain out there forever. 

Walking in, his entrance stole the attention of the attendants to the royal feast despite a number of people continuing their discussions - likely changing their conversations about M'Baku himself. Awkwardly looking around, M'Baku's eyes trailed across the dining hall until he found his soulmate, T'Challa, peacefully eating and clearly unaware of M'Baku's presence until another man, T'Challa's cousin he'd seen on Trial Day, said something to him that made his head swivel and once he saw M'Baku he smiled.

But this was too much for M'Baku. All the attention, all the confusion, all of it. So he offered a sheepish smile back and walked away. Something he could never have imagined himself doing. Days ago, M'Baku was the fearless Jabari leader who intimidated everyone. Now? He was cowering from the king of Wakanda because they were soulmates and he had no idea on what to do with that.

T'Challa's eyebrow raised as he watched M'Baku stroll from his sights and he excused himself from the table to see what was wrong with the taller man.

"How can someone _like_ that be chosen as T'Challa's lover?" Shuri scoffed. "All he cares for is violence and ruling."

"I don't know...but he seems different. Like having the king of Wakanda as his soulmate finally put him in his place."

"He does not need to be put in his place. Would you hold the same opinions and traditions you do now if you were an outsider to your nation? M'Baku was raised to lead the Jabari Tribe, and their ways are much different from our ways. He is only acting the way T'Challa would for his nation, following traditions and sticking by his people," W'Kabi explained to them.

As T'Challa followed M'Baku from a distance, he watched with slight humor as M'Baku grew frustrated at how he'd forgotten the way out, strolling through the palace and looking around for an exit. His cluelessness was kind of adorable to the king, and he made sure M'Baku's venture through the Citadel was uninterrupted. It could have only been a coincidence that he managed to end up not too far from T'Challa's chambers, or an opportunity T'Challa allowed by keeping quiet.

"I hope you do not plan to wander around here forever," T'Challa smirked from behind the Jabari leader and M'Baku's body quickly turned in shock at the sound of a voice, especially when it belonged to T'Challa. Looking at him, his eyes fixed onto the king and his nostrils flared.

"It is rude to stare, which I can only assume you have been doing," M'Baku complained, crossing his arms. T'Challa's smirk only turned into a grin and he shrugged his shoulders without even attempting to deny his actions.

"Are you not my soulmate?"

"That does not excuse you from basic manners..."

"Well, I am a king too, so I'm allowed to bend the rules."

T'Challa's enthralling voice was smooth to M'Baku's voice, his deep, attractive accent an addition in what M'Baku admitted was something he couldn't ignore if he tried. T'Challa slowly approached M'Baku and M'Baku attempted to back himself away.

"What are you doing?"

Slowly steering M'Baku's back towards the wall, T'Challa was a little finger's distance away from M'Baku and his controlled, sharp breaths against M'Baku's neck made the hairs on M'Baku's arms rise. He knew he was taking a risk, but after a life of being denied sight and finally finding his soulmate, he wanted to claim this more than he wanted to claim the throne of Wakanda.

"Don't you want to try? You looked at me and ran as if I were a disease, why?"

M'Baku's breath trembled and soon he became submissive once T'Challa's fingers trailed over his bicep.

"Because...because I don't know what to do..." M'Baku began, desperately attempting to look away from the handsome monarch but it was impossible. "This is all new to me..."

"It's pretty simple," T'Challa whispered, moving his hand under M'Baku's grass skirt and placed it just above his thigh, feeling warm meat as M'Baku became overwhelmed and felt his member slowly rising. "You are my soulmate. I give my unconditional love to you, and you do the same for me."

Managing to form a smile, M'Baku couldn't deny the arousal he felt as T'Challa caressed him.

"I'm sure I can play my part in that agreement."

Moving his lips onto his soulmate's, M'Baku smiled powerfully as for the first time in what seemed like forever, he found love as well as trust in someone who happened to be T'Challa. Seeing clearly allowed them to see the beauty of each other, and it made the gift of sight so much better. Gentle brown eyes on each other, T'Challa and M'Baku were happy and nothing could take that away from them.

"Well allow me to show you the perks of our agreement," T'Challa whispered, kissing the side of M'Baku's neck. When T'Challa didn't return to the dining hall, Erik had a brief idea of what was happening and when he went to check on his cousin, the noises that could be heard from outside only confirmed his suspicions. With a smirk on his face, he told the others T'Challa had left to visit Jabariland.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
